What If 2
by queeneternity
Summary: This is the sequel to the very first story I put up. However, it can stand alone as well, you don't HAVE to read my first story. This one will be T and I hope to keep it T, unlike What If 1.
1. A Surprising Reunion

Hi! It's me again! What If is now back in part 2! Moo! Anyway, I recently had a very interesting review. Someone said that What If was disgusting (Chap. 2, so I guess I can understand that) and that it wasn't very realistic, that the original story wasn't about that. Um…my reply to you is that the whole point of Legal Drug is to lead up to their little relationship, or so I've heard from my friend, who is the knower of all things yaoi. Supposedly, this is why the rating is so high when nothing that wouldn't be found in a T manga has happened yet. Also, the group Clamp is a shounen-ai writing machine! Just think back to Card Captors. Ignoring the remarkable similarities to their later characters Kazahaya and Rikuo, Yuki and Toya spend time doing homework in the kitchen…and then mysteriously vanish to Toya's room for several hours. Plus, the two are amazingly close. A little to close! And later, to steal Toya's magic, Yue has to do something that resembles kissing Toya's neck (I haven't read it in a while so I forget exactly what went on, though my friend went all giggly about it when she finished reading it). Plus, this isn't really Legal Drug. This is based off of the side story.

Oh, and I was so happy! What If now has had over 1,200 hits! It's my most popular story!

Overview of What If: Kazahaya heard from his divorced father Kakei that he is going to get remarried. Imagine his surprise when his love turns out to be a man, Saiga. Kazahaya then meets Rikuo, Saiga's son and a real pain in the ass. Kazahaya wishes to escape from his crazy family and thinks he gets his chance when a letter arrives from his mother saying that she heard about the wedding and would be up to visit soon, bringing her new spouse, Yuki, with her. However, when his mother Hana arrives, Kazahaya finds that Yuki is a girl. Not only that, but she is Saiga's ex-wife, meaning that Rikuo and Kazahaya are step-brothers. As if this twist isn't enough, Yuki has a second son, Rikuo's older brother Kota who looks almost identical to Rikuo and is almost as much of a pain. Kazahaya, horrified by this turn of events, retreats to his room and tries to kill himself. Rikuo manages to stop Kazahaya from killing himself and even manages to get him in bed, but upon waking up the next morning, Kazahaya wakes up next to Rikuo and freaks out (nothing happened there, I swear!). Of course, Kota tells the others where Rikuo was and Kazahaya is questioned as soon as he comes down for breakfast. Annoyed, he storms off to the living room, where Rikuo follows and once again finds himself in his bed with Rikuo. Kazahaya once more freaks out and goes downstairs where he meets Kota, who tells Kazahaya that Rikuo had a boyfriend before. Kazahaya is surprised by this fact and quickly forgets his anger at his step-brother. Later, Yuki, Hana, and Kota leave, making sure to tease Kazahaya before leaving. A final bit of teasing from Rikuo throws Kazahaya over the edge, so he runs away. Kazahaya, in his anger, gets lost and accepts an offer from a kind looking man to spend the night. The man, Tsuki, ends up drugging and raping Kazahaya. In the morning, Rikuo finds Kazahaya gone and goes off to find him. When he does, he can't forgive Tsuki and beats him up before calling the police on him. Rikuo doesn't want Kakei to see his son is such a condition and so takes Kazahaya to a hotel, where he cares for him until he recovers and Kakei and Saiga get to them. When they get home, Saiga and Kakei leave Rikuo to tend to Kazahaya alone. Since Kazahaya lost his virginity, he doesn't care when Rikuo does him. While they were together, he finished sorting out his feelings for Rikuo and decided that he did love him after all. Kakei and Saiga then get married and the story ends with them finding Rikuo and Kazahaya making out in their car.

There, I just packed my entire story into that large, bloated paragraph. You can read the first story if you haven't yet. I'd suggest it; the fans seem to like it!

Chapter One

Kazahaya smiled as he walked down the street, arm locked around Rikuo's. They were on the way to the theater to see a movie, one that Kazahaya had wanted to see for a while. As they walked, Kazahaya thought back on the last three months. After Kakei and Saiga had been married, Kazahaya and Rikuo had taken their relationship a little slower, only kissing occasionally. Kazahaya would blame it on what happened with him and Tsuki, but it was really because every time they tried to go further, he could feel his parents watching him. Also, Yuki, Hana, and Kota had left not long ago to return to their home. However, they said they would visit as often as they could and would try to move up to join them.

He looked up at Rikuo. It felt odd having a boyfriend, especially one that was also his stepbrother. He noticed that Rikuo looked deep in thought and so squeezed his arm gently to pull him out of it. Rikuo glanced over at Kazahaya.

"What?" He asked.

"What were you thinking about?" Kazahaya asked, shifting the arm that was wound around Rikuo's so he could use his elbow to nudge Rikuo's side.

"You know those strange phone calls we've been getting?" He asked.

Kazahaya blinked. Of course he did. Over the past week, Rikuo had received several calls on his cell phone where the caller would hang up right after the phone was answered. "Yeah," Kazahaya said, "Why?"

"I'm just thinking about who could be making them," He said with a shrug.

Kazahaya paused before asking, "Do you think it might be Tsuki?" He asked.

Rikuo shrugged. "Not likely. He was arrested a while ago and I doubt the prison gives him that many phone calls."

"Then who are you thinking of?" Kazahaya asked.

"Kota told you that I had a boyfriend before you, right?" Rikuo asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kazahaya asked, "Do you think he's back?"

"No," Rikuo said slowly, "He…had a sister I dated for a while who had a habit of calling me like that."

Kazahaya frowned. "You sure get around, don't cha." He muttered.

"But…she couldn't. She said she hated me." Rikuo said.

"Really?" Kazahaya shook his head, remembering back to Rikuo's relentless teasing. "I can't think why."

"Eh, she found out I really was only seeing her to see her brother." Rikuo said, "But I had feelings for them both."

"And then to you I'm…" Kazahaya prompted.

"Aw… is wittle Ka-chan getting jealous?" Rikuo taunted playfully, earning a sharp elbow to his side.

"Anyway," Kazahaya said, "Who were they?"

"The boy I only knew as Kyo," Rikuo said, "but it was short for something else or something, I forget. The girl…" He stopped dead in his tracks and stared off at something. "Tsukiko…?"

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked, waving his free hand in front of Rikuo's face. "Ri…" Rikuo shook Kazahaya off and started running off towards a store. "Rikuo! We'll be late for the movie!" Kazahaya shouted as Rikuo didn't turn down the street leading towards the theater. He stared angrily after his boyfriend and then ran after him, muttering angrily as he ran. He watched as Rikuo entered a store and then followed, finally catching up to him. He found Rikuo gasping for breath and looking around at the shelves of books.

"Rikuo…" Kazahaya growled, as he came up beside him, "what did you think you were doing?"

"I saw her!" He said, "I saw her enter this store!"

Kazahaya tilted his head. "Sure…" He said slowly.

"Rikuo?" Came a girls voice, "Rikuo-san? Is that you?" A beautiful teen came hurriedly down an aisle filled with books, dropping the ones in her arms. She took Rikuo in her arms and hugged him tight, making Kazahaya bristle in anger and jealousy.

"Tsukiko…" Rikuo muttered, returning the hug, "I'm…so sorry about your brother."

"It's okay," Tsukiko said, "I came back because I forgave you. It wasn't your fault. I'll take you back."

With Rikuo tight in her arms, Tsukiko glanced up at Kazahaya. There was a strange look in her eyes, but then she gave Kazahaya a smug look and held Rikuo closer.

Kazahaya jumped but then gave the girl a glare. Tsukiko smiled and stuck out her tongue at him.

'He's mine!' Kazahaya mouthed.

Tsukiko smiled coldly, making Kazahaya flinch. 'It's on!' She mouthed back before Rikuo let her go.

"We were going to the movies," Rikuo said, "Do you want to come?"

Tsukiko smiled warmly. "Yes, of course. But who's 'we'?"

Kazahaya glared at her. "I think you know very well!" He snapped, or at least, he tried to. Rikuo put his arm around his neck and noggied him before he could get out his second word.

"He's my new boyfriend." Rikuo said.

"Then…we can't get back together?" Tsukiko asked softly, hints of tears in her eyes, "but, that's the whole reason I returned! I want to be with you! Why do you always choose boys over me?" to hide tears that had started to fall down her face, she brought her hands up.

Kazahaya nearly slapped Rikuo when he saw that he looked about ready to take her over him. He cleared his throat impatiently and Rikuo snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, I already have a boyfriend." Rikuo said, his hand sliding around Kazahaya's waist.

There was a tap on Rikuo's shoulder and he turned to see the owner of the store. "Can you take your little teen soap opera somewhere else?" He asked, "You're scaring away my customers!"

And so starts my new story…


	2. Score: 2 to 1

With the first What If, it was more about Kazahaya and Rikuo getting together. Now, it is going to be more about what happens with Tsukiko in the middle of them. For this one, I will try to keep it teen, though the rating may change for the later chapters. I don't know.

Chapter Two

The three walked out of the book store with several books each as an apology to the owner. "Well, we missed the movie," Kazahaya said as they walked down the street, "I really wanted to see it and the last showing today started three minutes ago!"

"We'll see it tomorrow, Kazahaya," Rikuo said with a sigh. "We can see something else today."

"How about that new horror movie?" Kazahaya asked, hoping to keep Tsukiko away.

"I don't like scary movies," The girl said, "But since I ruined your chance to see the other one, I'll live with it…" She sighed and then shot Kazahaya an 'Ooh, bad move' sort of look. Kazahaya stiffened as he tried to imagine what on earth she could be planning.

When they reached the theater, Tsukiko offered to buy the tickets with her own money. She stood in line and bought three tickets. Kazahaya took his and quickly compared it to Rikuo's to make sure it was the right movie and theater. He was surprised when it all matched up. He watched the girl warily as they went to buy snacks, Kazahaya not taking anything. The three then entered the theater and chose seats. Rikuo sat between the other two and, after the movie had started getting scary, Kazahaya found out what Tsukiko had been planning. The girl flinched and jumped and screamed and then finally clung to Rikuo, who started telling her not to be afraid and telling her how all the effects were done.

Kazahaya crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked away, not enjoying the movie at all. She had gotten the first point in their little competition; drawn the first blood. He had to get rid of Tsukiko, but didn't know how. Maybe if he could get Rikuo alone for a little bit, he could tell him how he felt about this new arrival.

After the movie, the three left the theater and finally, Kazahaya found his chance. All three thought it best to make use of the theater restrooms before leaving and so Kazahaya had Rikuo alone.

"Rikuo," Kazahaya said, "I don't like Tsukiko."

"Way to be blunt, jealous boy," Rikuo said tauntingly.

"I…I'm not jealous!" Kazahaya snapped in anger, "It's just…you know, her name is a lot like _His_."

Rikuo looked over at Kazahaya, knowing who he meant. "You mean Tsuki?" He asked, "Don't worry about him, he won't hurt you again."

Earlier on in their relationship, Kazahaya had no idea who his rapist had been. However, he asked Rikuo to tell him the entire story and not long before and now knew very well.

"Yeah, well, I don't know." He muttered, "I just feel uneasy with her around.

"I think you're just a little jealous," Rikuo said as he lightly kissed Kazahaya's forehead as they left the bathroom, "I'd never choose her over you; you were hard enough to get the first time."

Kazahaya smiled as he silently gave himself a point. They were now tied. Tsukiko knew this as well since she was there waiting outside when the two boys returned and was able to hear what Rikuo said and see what he did. She gave a frown that Kazahaya saw but Rikuo didn't, but smiled for Rikuo when he looked up.

"Let's get something to eat." Tsukiko suggested.

"No, sorry," Rikuo said, "We need to get home. I'll tell Saiga that you're back, though."

Tsukiko nodded and then asked, "Did you move? I went to visit your house, but someone else was there."

"Yeah," Rikuo said, "I'm living with Kazahaya, my dad, and his dad." He said, "Our fathers married each other."

Tsukiko gave a barely seen flinch. "You're step-brothers?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah," Kazahaya said smugly. "And with our parents the way they are, they practically encourage us!"

Tsukiko looked at them strangely and then smiled sweetly. "I'll call you, okay?"

Rikuo nodded. "I'll see you later," He said as he and Kazahaya left.

After they were far enough from Tsukiko, Rikuo hissed to Kazahaya, "I don't know exactly what is going on between you and Tsukiko, but I want it to stop now. I'm not some prize."

Kazahaya nodded as he looked back at Tsukiko, but she had already left.


	3. What Happened to Kyo?

Moo! Some of Rikuo's past is revealed here! And no, none of this is from the manga. I made this all up off the top of my head. Man, are you going to be surprised! I like how this chapter turned out! And yes, Kakei and Saiga return for this chapter! I hope to use them a little more in this story than the last, but I will make no promises.

Chapter Three

Kazahaya and Rikuo walked home in silence. When they returned home, Rikuo retreated upstairs to his room and shut the door as his cell phone rang. Kazahaya sighed and entered the kitchen where Kakei and Saiga were seated, drinking tea.

"Hi, how was the movie?" Kakei asked.

"We didn't get to see it; we missed it," Kazahaya muttered, "Some girl, Tsukiko, distracted Rikuo on our way to the theater."

"Tsukiko…?" Saiga asked, "She's back? Ooh, be careful Kazahaya! She's a tricky one and probably out for revenge!"

"Wha…? Revenge? For what?" Kazahaya prompted.

"Eh, ask Rikuo. It's his business." Saiga said with a wave of his hand, "Just be careful of her, okay?"

"Um, okay." Kazahaya said.

Kakei looked at Kazahaya. "What did you do instead?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh! The movie! Well, we saw a different one, but Tsukiko tagged along and hogged Rikuo."

"Yeah, see? She wants you to break up!" Saiga said, "Though she probably has something else planned; I'm sure she wants to hurt Rikuo more than she wants to hurt you."

Kazahaya tilted his head. "Rikuo told me she would never get between us," He said as he turned to go to his room.

"Good." Saiga said as he watched him go.

"Now," Kakei said, leaning closer to Saiga when Kazahaya was gone, "Tell me about this Tsukiko…"

"Hey, Rikuo!" Kazahaya called as he knocked on his step-brother's room door.

"What?" Rikuo asked, opening the door and sticking his head out. He was on his cell phone.

"I…just wanted to ask you something." He said.

Rikuo nodded. "Hey, Tsukiko-chan?" He said into the cell phone as he let Kazahaya into his room, "Can I call you back? Okay. Bye." He hung up and flipped the phone closed. "You're going to ask me about Tsukiko now, aren't you?" He asked, sitting on his bed.

"I just want to know how you know each other and why she'd hate you." Kazahaya said, "Saiga said he wouldn't tell me; I'd have to ask you."

Rikuo sighed and leaned back in his bed, closing his eyes. Kazahaya thought he wasn't going to tell him anything, but then he spoke. "I met Tsukiko when I was little," He said, "We grew up together and are childhood friends. I later met her twin brother Kyo and fell in love with him. To get closer to him, I started dating Tsukiko and fell in love with her too, but I always loved Kyo more.

"I finally had the courage to tell Kyo how I felt about him when I was 14, a year after I had met him for the first time. He seemed thrilled and we started dating behind his sisters back." He paused and took a deep breath. "I think that's all you need to know right now,"

"But…what happened to her brother? Why isn't he here?" Kazahaya asked, "Did she run away to see you or-"

"He's dead." Rikuo said in a tone that scared Kazahaya. "Tsukiko hates me because I killed him."

Kazahaya wanted to ask more questions, but Rikuo's voice scared him too much to talk. "I…" Kazahaya stopped, gulped, and then quickly left Rikuo alone.

Kazahaya ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. He was shocked by what he had learned from that encounter. Tears filled his eyes as he fell back against his door. Rikuo was a murderer. It couldn't be possible. Thoughts of this fact swam through his mind as he slid down the door, sobbing softly.


	4. Kazahaya's Dream

Chapter Four

Kazahaya jerked awake as he heard a noise and realized with a flash of embarrassment that he had fallen asleep with his back against the door. For a while, his sleep clouded mind couldn't remember why he had fallen asleep like this or what had awoken him when he suddenly remembered. Rikuo killed Kyo. He still couldn't believe such a thing and he had locked himself in his room, avoiding dinner to avoid Rikuo as well. As these memories returned to him, the noise that had awoken him came again.

"Shh…" He heard Rikuo say, "We can't wake up my step brother or my parents."

Kazahaya went ridged as he heard this and silently unlocked his door. Through the wall separating his and Rikuo's rooms, he heard the giggling of a girl and he could have sworn he heard the sounds of covers shifting. Kazahaya gulped back his tears as he carefully stood and snuck out of his room to kneel down and press his ear to his step brother's door.

Kazahaya shut his eyes as tears fought through to his eyes as he listened silently, though they flew open as all of a sudden he was on the floor on other side of the door. He pulled himself up with a start, but realized that neither of the two curled up in Rikuo's bed noticed him. Puzzled, Kazahaya went closer and noticed also that the one in Rikuo's arms wasn't Tsukiko, but himself. Kazahaya smiled, relieved, and stroked Rikuo's dark hair, though jumped as a cold hand gripped his wrist.

"My turn, Kazahaya," Tsukiko's voice said sweetly. Kazahaya looked down to see that his body in Rikuo's arms had started shedding its skin to reveal Tsukiko.

Kazahaya stumbled backwards in surprise. "No…" He muttered as he shook his head in disbelief and watched helplessly as Tsukiko stroked Rikuo's hair and softly kissed his lips.

"He's mine now, as are you," said Tsukiko, "As long as you don't care for horses."

Kazahaya woke with a start as he fell over. He shook his head and sat back up; wondering what had happened that he should fall asleep in front of his door.

Everything hit him in a flood and he moaned softly. "What a dream…" He muttered as he stood to go to bed. He made sure to write down what had happened to him in his sleep before pulling the covers over him and falling back to sleep.

Okay, originally, this chapter was four pages long, but I realized two things. First, I was revealing stuff that I didn't want to (I wrote chapter five before this one) and second, the dream was way too long for how long he was asleep. Forgive me, but I will be sure to use the deleted scenes in a later chapter. Here is a small sample of what from Kazahaya's dream I deleted. Feel free to send me reviews on what you think it is!

"**Won't someone help?" Kazahaya cried and then screamed as he felt a wet hand close on his arm and looked down to see that the boy in the street that was bleeding was Rikuo, his hands covered in blood and eyes crying it. **

"**Help me, Kazahaya," The Rikuo under him pleaded as it held up its bloody hands for Kazahaya to see, "It won't come off…It won't…"**

I shall leave you puzzling over this! Also, I will use all this extra space to answer reviews!

Addicted to anime 159: I guess if you think about it, this sort of rikuo/kazahaya pairing might be incest. Though they really aren't related by blood, it's more a family tie made from papers. And you aren't the only one who wants Tsukiko removed from the story (but if I got rid of her, what would happen to the point of this story?).

LoveLandKiss: Thank youmoo !

appleton: And thank you, too!

OokamiHanyouGurl: Heh, I'm not telling! That will be revealed in the next chapter (Which was originally chapter four, but I didn't want to reveal it in chapter four so I wrote this). Be patient, my friend!

Trempush: It would be interesting if the manga Tsukiko was just like this one. Even more so after I release my next uber weird twist! You'll like this one (I hope...). It has to do with Tsukiko.

Lamenting Fox: Another hater of Tsukiko. Well, I must admit, I haven't made her very likeable. And yes, it is very good to be psychotic! Moo!

Replies to reviews on other stories:

First off, What If 1!

Tink: I'm sorry I made you hyperventalate. Takes offered biscuit

Tsuki: I very much intent to write more Legal Drug fan fictions 'cause they're so much fun! Just wondering...does anyone know when the last book comes out? The Tokyopop website doesn't have a date yet...

Shadowdown: Yup! I know it's an evil ending! And yes, it's continued pokes story above.

Trempush: Thanks for so many reviews! I like Kota too, but he and his new mothers seem to clutter the story in an almost unneeded way, so there might not be much of them in this story.

Lamenting Fox: Most people in my school don't think too highly of my being an 'interesting author' of yaoi fan fictions.

And now for Hands Off Legal Drug!

Crazy: I haven't really looked for any Hands Off! fics, but there really should be some, you know?

OokamiHanyouGurl: No, I have no clue how hard :(. Must be pretty bad if all you can find is mine. And Tatsuki found out they had powers because he saw a vision in chapter one of Kazahaya and Rikuo talking about them.

Tink: Actually, I found Hands Off 3 to be the worst of them out so far. I liked in the first two books how perverted Yuuto is and how Tatsuki acts like an ass, but really has a little bit of a hidden soft spot for Kotarou. I didn't like how Tatsuki and Yuuto changed. I also don't like Kotarou's girl friend no did I like how there was almost a lack of adventure and danger. I mostly disliked how Yuuto didn't get a turn alone on the cover! But yeah. I got the idea from how I rearanged my manga. I put Hands Off! and Legal Drug side by side and then it came to me.

Lamenting Fox: I don't really like crossovers much either. Normally, crossovers take one manga I love and one manga I hate or know nothing about to combine and I don't really like that. Also, I'm sorry for scrambling the pairings. But you have to admit, it was interesting.

Finally, Carrot Stix!

Tink: I've desided to finish up Carrot Stix on my fictionpress account.

Gylfie: Heh, you're so amusing! I sent you back a review, so now it's your turn! (For anyone wondering, I know Gylfie in real life. She was in 6th and 7th grade with me! )


	5. Rikuo's Diary

Just a reminder: I have a fiction press account now (Pen name queeneternity)! Please visit it! I'm still working on it and such, but soon, I promise that I'll have better stories up on it! Right now, I have only about 5 stories. The first one, 'The Adventures of Uni-Brow and Clueless' is about two men who still live with their mother who get a very interesting gift for Christmas that turns them into superheroes. This story is meant to be stupid. The second story is 'Lin and GAP's Book' which is a story that continued off of a short story that someone I know (GAP) wrote. She was jealous that I had a writing partner and wanted to write with me too (I'm famous!) so she wrote a short story for a school thing and we continued from it. I mentioned Lysander earlier in a chapter of the first What If and he will make a quick appearance in the story. It's not that good and I've only gotten bad reviews, but there are some interesting points in it. The third story is 'Celeste'. It's a story that I dug off of my lap top that I never finished. It's about an Aasimar who's lost in the forest of nightmares and, basically, how he manages to survive with the help of a human. It's unfinished, but interesting. Another of the stories is 'The Ultimate Atheist'. This is based off an idea that my dad told me, but I changed it. The story is so short that I'll ruin it if I write about it, but I have gotten a good review on it. The last story I have up is 'Devilled Eggs', which stars Lysander (who was named earlier in this paragraph) and his twin brother Lucifer. This is a cute little story that I want to be published soon. This, too, has a positive review on it. I hope that you like my fictional works as well as my fan fictions! Oh! I remember one of my reviews mentioned something about finding my dreams interesting. If you really do, you'd like one of the new stories I'll be putting up there soon! 'Future in Space'. It's based on a dream I had. Moo! Now on with the story!

Chapter Four

Kazahaya awoke the next morning feeling worn out and had a headache. When he went downstairs, he saw that it was still early in the morning, so he returned to his bed to try to sleep. As he passed Rikuo's room, he noticed a note on the door.

"Just went out for a little bit," It read, "I'll be back by noon, don't worry." Kazahaya flinched, not liking at all the letter signed by Rikuo. He then realized that he could use the fact that Rikuo was out and that it was early to sneak through Rikuo's stuff and find out more about Tsukiko and Kyo. Kazahaya softly opened and closed Rikuo's door and, ignoring his throbbing head as well as he could, started to look through Rikuo's room. It took him nearly an hour before he found anything interesting and this was just Rikuo's diary, the only entry on Tsukiko being that she had returned. He sighed as he placed the diary back in its place and started to leave when he realized a place he hadn't looked.

He turned and looked at a pile of books in the corner of Rikuo's room and knelt by them, reading the spines to see if there was one that didn't really belong. The Care of Horses stood right out at Kazahaya and he carefully pulled it from the pile and flipped it open.

Kazahaya stopped and then looked back at the title as he remembered the dream Tsukiko's words. "You'll be mine as long as you don't care for horses." He muttered and then shrugged. "Looks like I'm taking care of horses now," He gave a chuckle as he flipped though the book. After a few worn pages of horse information, Kazahaya came to what he was looking for; a place were the pages had been carefully glued together and cut to make a secret hiding spot. Inside the hiding place was a small, old book. Kazahaya removed it from the horse book and studied it. In a messy, childlike style of writing, "Rikuo's Diary" was printed on the cover. Kazahaya gasped and flipped it open to a random page. The handwriting was sort of messy and the pages were worn from constant reading and some water damage, but Kazahaya could still make it out.

Dear Diary,

Today, I met Kyo, Tsukiko's twin brother. He's really nice and is 8, just like me! I hope we can be good friends! Today, we all went and had ice cream and Kyo chose the same flavor that I did, but he spilled his. Even though Kyo and Tsukiko are twins, they look nothing a like.

Kazahaya studied the page and found there was no other information of it that was useful. It wasn't even dated. He frowned as he started to flip to a page further in the diary, but jumped and panicked when he heard a door slam and Saiga welcoming back his son. Kazahaya shoved the horse book back in the pile and, snatching up the diary, ran out of Rikuo's room and back into his own.

Kazahaya looked down at the diary in his hands, gasping for breath, and then snuggled up in his bed to look at another entry.

I…I think I have a crush on Kyo. I'm not sure, though. I don't want to hurt him, so I'll wait until we're both older. However, I've started dating Tsukiko. This way, I can see more of Kyo since I am invited to their house before every date. However, Kyo seems tense around me. Maybe he likes me and is hurt by the fact that I'm dating his sister…? Or maybe I'm just hopeful that this is true.

Kazahaya reread the entry and then flipped forward several pages.

I have just asked Kyo out on a date. Our first date! I hope that Tsukiko doesn't find out.

Kazahaya couldn't get himself to continue reading and flipped forward to near the end of the pages.

I'm going out on another date with Kyo. What number is this? I forget; I've lost count. We're going to the movies and then out to dinner and maybe a little more. If there IS that little more in there, it won't be my first time with him.

Kazahaya shivered at the thought of Rikuo with another person and then realized something. He flipped back to the very first entry he had read. "He's really nice and is 8, just like me," Kazahaya reread out loud. He frowned as he remembered back to the conversation he had had with Rikuo. His boyfriend had told him that he first met Kyo a year before he first told him how he felt, which was when he was 14. That would mean that Rikuo had been 13. "He lied to me…" Kazahaya muttered as he reread the entry. He gave a frown as he flipped back to where he had been reading before this discovery and then turned the page.

This page was blurred more than others by wrinkled spots on the paper.

I killed him. Kyo is dead because of me. Kyo said he'd meet me at the theater and he got out of the car and another car…I could have warned him. I should have warned him. The car was going too fast, but I thought it would stop. There was a blur and then…Oh god, he was lying there in the street soaked in blood and I could do nothing but stare. A stranger made it to his side first and cried out for help. I couldn't even get the license plate of the car that hit him. All I could do was stand and stare.

Kazahaya put his hand to his mouth as he read the entry, tears welling up in his eyes. Rikuo must have felt helpless watching his loved one die right in front of him like that.

Kazahaya jumped again and shoved the book under his pillow as a knock came at his door. "Kaza-chan?" Came Rikuo's voice, "Are you up?"

"Yeah," Kazahaya muttered.

"Good. It's time for breakfast." Rikuo said. Kazahaya listened as Rikuo's footsteps faded away and then sighed as he removed the book from under his pillow.

"Must hide it…" He said softly as he looked around his room. He shoved the book at the bottom of one of his dresser drawers and then ran out of his room to eat.


	6. Translating the Dream

All entries on dreams are from (or I got the idea from) the book A Witches Book of Dreams which I didn't write and really don't even own. A friend lent it to me because I let her borrow a book and she knows how much I love the paranormal. Moo! Yes, this is probably going to be a more boring chapter, especially after that nightmare thing and Kazahaya reading Rikuo's diary, but I'm pretty sure that I'll find a way for what is told here to be used (I have the ending planned, but from here to the end is completely blank…). Enjoy this moo chapter! Oh, and the last chapter was supposed to say Chapter Five, but I forgot to edit it.

Chapter Six

Kazahaya went down the stairs hesitantly, guilty at knowing these things about Rikuo. "Kazahaya?" Kakei asked as the boy sat down in his seat at the table.

"I'm…What?" Kazahaya asked, sort of nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" Rikuo asked, worried.

"Um, yeah," Kazahaya said, "I have a really bad headache. I'll go get some medicine after breakfast."

Rikuo nodded and returned to his food.

Kazahaya took a slice of toast and then turned to his father. "Dad, I had an odd dream last night,"

Kakei smiled. He himself had always had an interest in paranormal things and he believed that dreams were part of this category. He had always wanted his son to become interested in such things, but Kazahaya always brushed it off as fake. "What happened in it?" Kakei asked.

"Well, in real life, I was wondering where something was and then I dreamt about the missing things location and found it there," Kazahaya said cryptically.

"Hm…" Kakei said, holding back an 'I told ya so', "Well, I'd try looking up what some of the other things in your dream meant. It might give you a clue on why the item you found is important and why you needed to find it." He smiled at Kazahaya and then added, "If you remember, I bought you a book on dreams a few years back. That might help."

Kazahaya ignored Rikuo's snort and then retreated back to his room after taking a pain reliever pill to look for the dream book. He finally found it and flipped it open to read some of the pages he thought might be useful.

Dreams can be made of nothing more than the subconscious trying to communicate to you. For example, a woman has lost her ring and doesn't know what happened to it. She dreams that night about the ring sliding off her finger into a flower pot she was watering and the next day finds her ring where she dreamt it was. Some people believe that this is because the woman has psychic abilities when in truth, her subconscious recorded the fact that her ring slipped off and understood her worries and showed her where her beloved ring was. The subconscious may say things in an obvious way, such as this, or will leave a more confusing message. The following chapter has more information on these messages.

He frowned thoughtfully as he studied the page. He had always known that that stack of books had been in Rikuo's room. Was it possible that his subconscious had recorded the fact that 'Caring for Horses' was a suspicious book for Rikuo to own? He thought that this made more sense than Kakei's explanation that had been forced upon him much more when he was younger, that if someone has such a dream that they have strange powers of sorts.

Kazahaya flipped to the next chapter, read through a few of the definitions, scoffing at some of them. He almost shut the book until he remembered why he was going through the book in the first place. He thought back on his dream and then decided to look for something having to do with a bed, since that was were he had seen Rikuo in his dream.

**Bed**

Your place of rest, safety, and relationships, a bed may be about your level of passion for a lover or your sense of security. Are you asleep in your dream? Are you under the covers? Is there some stranger in your bed (an unknown aspect of yourself threatening your security)? See **Room.**

Kazahaya reread the passage and then thought about how he had changed into Tsukiko in Rikuo's bed. It had to have some significance. He thought about what other words to look up and tried Transformation and Change, but the book had neither. He frowned and then tried Kiss, since Tsukiko had kissed Rikuo in his dream.

**Kiss**

A coming together in a time of love, a kiss represents union. A kiss is the start of a merge into one. If you are kissing a member of the same sex, you are integrating other aspects of your identity or it could mean self acceptance. Less positively, is the kiss feels wrong; it might be a warning of betrayal. Don't be "betrayed with a kiss". See **Daimon; Lover**

"Betrayed with a kiss?" Kazahaya read out loud as he remembered his dream again. "I won't be, I wasn't kissed. So will Tsukiko betray…Rikuo?" Kazahaya snorted remembering that Saiga had told him that Tsukiko wanted to watch Rikuo suffer.

Kazahaya read through a few others, but found nothing else that was interesting and so shut the book and placed it with Rikuo's diary incase he had any other odd dreams before leaving his room to try and get answers from Rikuo.


	7. Nightmare

I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, I was on vacation and then school started. I'll try to get on every day for the next week. Anyway, at the end of this chapter, there are the original author notes from when this chapter was still attached to the last dream chapter. I hope that they amuse you! Moo!

Chapter Seven

Kazahaya had had a hard day. Rikuo had spent most of his time avoiding him and so Kazahaya in turn had had to get his answers answered from his diary, though for some odd reason he always found himself at that last entry, crying at Rikuo's loss. Kazahaya sighed as he pulled himself into his bed for what he hoped was a nice sleep.

Kazahaya found himself in Rikuo's room again and it seemed almost like his last dream was being continued. He watched as Tsukiko, surrounded by the skin that had once been him, kiss Rikuo softly.

"He's mine now," Tsukiko said, "Look," Rikuo sat up and looked his lover in the eye, though instead of Kazahaya reflected in his dark orbs, one eye showed Tsukiko and the other, a movie played out where a boy was hit by a car and lay in the street dieing in a pool of blood.

"No…" Kazahaya whispered as Rikuo's eyes began to swallow him.

"You're mine too, Kazahaya," Tsukiko said in her soft, sweet voice, "You're still mine."

Her voice faded away as Kazahaya found himself on a silent street. Kazahaya looked around, confused, and then noticed Rikuo across the street.

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya shouted, but his boyfriend didn't seem to hear. Kazahaya stood and watched Rikuo and then saw a car come and stop right next to him. Kazahaya watched as a boy who looked just like Tsukiko came out of the car and ran across the street. He then morphed into a fly and Kazahaya watched in shock as the fly was smashed on the windshield of a passing car. As the car tore around the corner, it left the crumpled, bleeding body of the boy on the street. Kazahaya ran out into the street and called out for help, but everyone ignored him, even Rikuo. Kazahaya glared at Rikuo, who was staring off into the distance. Kazahaya ran up to him angrily. "He's dieing! Aren't you going to help him?"

Kazahaya was surprised as he saw that Rikuo was crying tears of blood. "Kyo…" He said, "I killed Kyo…His blood is on my hands." Rikuo raised his hands to Kazahaya to show that they were covered in blood, making Kazahaya back off to return to the dieing boys side.

"Won't someone help?" Kazahaya cried and screamed as he felt a wet hand close on his arm and looked down to see that the boy in the street that was bleeding was Rikuo, his hands covered in blood and eyes crying red.

"Help me, Kazahaya," The Rikuo under him pleaded as it held up its hands for Kazahaya to see, "It won't come off…It won't…"

Kazahaya stood with a start and started backing away from the mangled Rikuo, but it followed him, bloody hands outstretched.

"No!" Kazahaya screamed as he backed into someone. He whipped around and saw that it too was Rikuo.

"Please," Rikuo pleaded as he offered Kazahaya his bloody hands, "clean Kyo's blood from me!"

"I can't…Kazahaya said softly, "I'm so sorry. I-"

Kazahaya yelped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Clean me, Kazahaya," Pleaded another Rikuo.

"Clean me…clean me…clean me…" rose up as a chant as more and more bloody Rikuo's gathered around Kazahaya, forcing him against a wall.

Suddenly, a door opened and a voice called, "Quick, in here!"

Kazahaya took one last look at the pleading Rikuo's and then darted into the room. The door suddenly slammed behind him, leaving him in pitch darkness. There was the sound of a match being lit, but there was no light until Kazahaya saw the lit match touch a candle Kazahaya screamed as he saw that the room he was in was lined with bones and that the person that had saved him was Tsuki. "No!" He screamed.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Cawed a crow as it landed on Tsuki's shoulder.

"What some water?" Tsuki asked as he leaned his face closer to the flame, showing that his face was really Tsukiko's. The crow gave a cackling laugh as the Tsukiko faced Tsuki's body began to melt into water.

"No, please!" Kazahaya screamed as he sat bolt upright in his bed, gasping for breath. He saw that it was still dark after he caught his breath again and quickly scribbled down what had happened in his dream. He would look it up in the morning.

Original Author Notes: If you think Kazahaya's dream is weird, you should hear some of mine. I dream very similar to this and it's very realistic in full sound and color and I can feel stuff and sometimes things even make sense (like if I push something, it moves the way I pushed it). My most recent of these sorts of dreams that was scary happened…oh, about a month or two ago. I remember the ending only, not the rest. The ending even made me wake up (dreams, not even nightmares, don't wake me up). Anyway, the part I remember was that I was on this ship and it was traveling against the tide. Actually, I think the tide was flowing completely backwards. You know, water flowing up hill sort of effect? Well, the ship went up a water fall (yeah, I remember now, the tide was flowing backwards) and then went down one, but this one was flowing up hill too. As I was descending this reversed waterfall, this large white thing that made a shriek like the ring wraths from Lord of the Rings went up the fall past me and everything I saw turned to shades of grey. I then turned around and saw this little boy who was staring at me. I recognized the boy as someone I knew, but I forgot who it was.

…Now that I'm thinking about it, I think it was Merry. About Merry, it's a long story, but I don't know any physical person named Merry. All I know is that in 7th grade in about October, I dreamt about this invisible being named Merry who, in a dream, tried to persuade me to kill my best friend. After that, for about three to five months, a blonde haired boy who looked about 10 or 11 started showing up in my more realistic dreams. He'd mostly have a minor role, but it freaked me out. I haven't had Merry dreams for a long time until I met Naomi. Since I met her, I've had about seven Merry dreams. The first one was realistic too, which was freaky. It still scares me a little. Anyway, in that first Merry dream after not having any for a few years started in my bathroom. Everything was black and white and I was doing my hair and then I heard a loud clunking noise similar to the noise that the pipes make and I saw this black (remember, it was in black and white) liquid bubbling up from the drain in the tub. I thought nothing of it and then turned back to the mirror to do my hair. Color suddenly returned and then I then heard another clunk and looked into the tub again and saw that the liquid was blood. I then heard the pipes hiss something that sounded like "Merry…" and so I ran to my parent's room.

…I dunno. Maybe I need a psychiatrist.

**Special Omake Theater like thing #1**

**The Evil Grammar Corrector**

"**You're mining too, Kazahaya," Tsukiko said in her soft, sweet voice, "As long as you don't care for horses."**

"**No! I will never care for horses and you'll never make me your slave to dig for gold for you!" Kazahaya screamed as he slapped Tsukiko.**

Lol, this is just a random thing I did because I was amused that the grammar check on my computer wanted me to change 'mine' to 'mining'. Now it wants me to change 'grammar check' to 'grammars check' or 'grammar checks'. I hate grammar checks…


	8. Gender Problems

Chapter Eight

Kazahaya sat in his bed, the dream book closed in front of him as he thought about his dream. He thought back on the definitions that he had found. Blood-the rich red stuff of life itself, Crow-a messenger that brings warnings of ill intentions, Dark-the unknown, Eyes-the windows to the soul, Punishment-subconscious guilt or shame, and Red-a color suggesting strong emotion. Kazahaya, however, didn't have time to consider his dream, since his cell phone rang. He ignored it, letting the voice mail get it, and then picked it up to listen to the message.

It was Tsukiko.

"Hi Kazahaya," She said in a breathless voice as though she had just finished a run, "Rikuo told me how he feels and so I'm leaving tomorrow. I…I just want to tell you how sorry I am for butting into your love life. I now…I know that Rikuo will never love me. Please, meet me." She then left her address. Kazahaya scribbled the address down and then stared at it.

"I don't trust you, Tsukiko," he muttered, "But I don't think I should let Rikuo know about this, it's between you and me now."

He stood up, pocketing the address, and then snuck out the window just as he had the day he had run away to head over to Tsukiko's place.

As he approached the apartment building, Kazahaya started to think that it wasn't such a good idea to face Tsukiko and whatever evil plan she had waiting for him all by himself. However, he made himself continue walking forward.

As he climbed the stairs to the apartment, Kazahaya noticed how nice a place it was. It was clean and very well decorated. However, the building looked a lot bleaker as he reached Tsukiko's door.

He paused and then knocked three times before waiting for what seemed to be an eternity before Tsukiko answered the door. Her face was blotchy and tearstained, her eyes red as she cried.

Kazahaya couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, but what made him feel even worse was that he himself had never gone through what she was going through.

"Thank you for coming," She sobbed, "Please come in." She held the door open for him and Kazahaya hesitantly stepped into the room.

Boxes covered the floor, making it obvious that she was in fact trying to pack and leave. "Um, Tsukiko," Kazahaya asked tentatively as she shut the door, though jumped as he heard her slide the chain into place.

The girl turned to face him and all traces of pity for her fled Kazahaya in a flash. There was a glint in her eye that he had never seen in a girls eye, though had seen once before even though he had been drugged at the time he had witnessed it. It was the same look that Tsuki had had…

Images from his dream flashed in his head as Kazahaya stumbled backwards away from the girl.

"Don't worry," Tsukiko said softly, "I'm not going to do anything to you…much," She said, her tearstained look fading quickly as she approached Kazahaya. She grabbed Kazahaya's arm, her grip amazingly strong for such a sweet looking girl, and pulled him close. "Don't worry," She said in such a way as to make Kazahaya panic more.

She pulled his head down and kissed him as Kazahaya fought, though Tsukiko seemed possessed and held him tight in a strong grip.

"Don't fight," She snarled as she pulled him down to the floor on top of her and kissed him again.

There was a sudden pounding at the door and then Rikuo's voice. "Tsukiko! Kazahaya!" He called before pushing open the door, which only opened a few inches due to the chain. This didn't stop Rikuo, he slammed his shoulder into the door with enough force to break the chain just as Tsukiko released Kazahaya, Kazahaya taking the change to get away from Tsukiko and rolled off of her to stare up and his boyfriend.

"Rikuo!" Sobbed Tsukiko, "He…Kazahaya…he tried to…" She threw herself in Rikuo's arms.

Rikuo gave Tsukiko a suspicious look and then turned it to Kazahaya. "Rikuo…it wasn't…it's not…" Kazahaya stuttered, but Rikuo said nothing and only wiped at his lip as though trying to remove something. Kazahaya flinched as he realized what he meant and reached up to his own lip with a finger, which withdrew covered with lipstick.

Kazahaya watched as his fingertip became blurred as he started to cry. "But I didn't…Why would I after Tsuki-"

"You don't have to explain yourself," Rikuo said firmly, making Kazahaya give a sob, "It's Kyo's fault."

Kazahaya went ridged and then wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Rikuo in surprise. "But Rikuo," He said slowly, "Kyo's dead…"

Rikuo gave a knowing smiled and grabbed Tsukiko and then took her shirt roughly in his grip as though to tear it apart.

"No! Rikuo! She's a bitch, but don't rape her!" Kazahaya cried out.

Rikuo gave Kazahaya an odd look as Tsukiko writhed in his grip.

"What are you doing?" Tsukiko asked, trying to squirm from his tight hold.

"Revealing you," Rikuo said before ripping open her shirt. Kazahaya stared in shock as he saw that below the feminine clothe, the bra and the…padding, there was the chest of a man.

"Kazahaya," Rikuo said, "Meet Kyo."


End file.
